


Artwork - Guardian & Glow

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Archons, Gen, winged!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two random artwork pieces featuring two of my favorite boys once again - with wings :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardian

**Title:** Guardian  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content Notice:** glorious wings  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1735x1200px @300dpi

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fterx63nymzt209/guardian.png?dl=0)


	2. Glow

**Title:** Glow  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content Notice:** glorious wings again  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1135x1300px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:** [wings](http://gi155.photobucket.com/groups/s312/NVVLYPTNO3/Prayer_for_the_Fallen.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xj0gj2tuvk53x64/glow.png?dl=0)


End file.
